A Date to Remember
by Avenge-Denae
Summary: When Peter Parker decides to bring his girlfriend home to meet his two dads, things go unexpectedly wrong.


**Hey guys! So this is a little announcement concerning Our Spark: So I have not given up on that story so don't stress. I just watched Endgame so I need a few months to process that lol! But this was just an outlet for me, so its not good at all. My friend also askes me to write this, so I though why not. Anyways...Enjoy!**

Steve ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair as he gave his husband a threatening and stressed glare. Peter was arriving with his girlfriend, Riley, to meet them. It was no question that Steve and Tony loves their son. But as of now, Steve really wondered if he was Tony's _top_ priority. He ran around the room, cleaning what he could, all while he ignored Tony's continued efforts to go a round.

"Please Steve. C'mon Steve! It's been forever since we've had enough alone time." Steve rolled his eyes at the love of his life.

"Tony...we had sex yesterday, the day before that, _and _the day before that." Tony paused to think about a response, decided he couldn't come up with one, so resorted to wrapping both arms around Steve's waist.

Steve sighed and turned to press a quick kiss to his forehead. Tony pouted, clearly unsatisfied with the results.

"What's the kids name again?" Tony demanded. Steve shot him a sharp look.

"_Her_ name is Riley Mathis. And she is very important to him. You know how he's always talking about her." Tony raised a brow and shrugged. Steve sighed and continued to wipe down the kitchen table. He hated when Tony acted like he was four. There was a suspicious silence before a loud sigh. Then he was back. Steve let out a frustrated groan as Tony clung to his waist again though his hands rose up his shirt and poked his abs. Steve tensed and gave another sigh.

"Please Tony," he practically pleaded. "Would it really kill you to wait until Riley and Peter leave?" Tony frowned, his lips slightly pursed.

"They're leaving together?" Steve glared at his husband and spoke in short and angry words.

"They. Are. Going. To. Boston. For. A. School. Competition. It is written down on the damn calendar." Tony snorted.

"I don't look at that thing. Why the hell do you think I was _three_ hours late to that board meeting when you went on that mission? Also... language!" Steve let out a growl as he turned to put the towel away. As he briskly walked by, Tony gave his husband a hard slap on the ass, making said person let out a scream and turn a tomato red and shoot him a glare, that was sort of shy. Tony just smirked. Steve let out a breath and walked up the stairs, returning shortly to check on the chicken in the oven. Tony bit his lower lip and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you making chicken anyways?" Steve gave a soft smile bride answering.

"Because Peter said that Riley doesn't eat pork and beef. That's why I decided to go with chicken." Tony pouted.

"But I thought you were making ham," he whined. Steve let out a calming breath.

"Tony...I never told you I was making ham. Please stop complaining and deal with the chicken." Tony frowned. "Didn't Steve tell me he was making ham, Jarvis?" He looked to the AI system for backup.

"I apologize sir, but Captain Rogers has not said that he would be making ham." Tony glared at the ceiling, while Seve gave him a triumphant smirk.

"Traitor," he snapped.

Steve shook his head and sighed, revealing how stressed he actually was. Tony's sarcastic face expression slipped off and a worried expression took its place. He quickly stood up and grabbed his husband's hand. Steve sighed and let his head rest on Tony's chest.

"I'm worried. I mean...what if she doesn't like us? What if she's uncomfortable with what we do for a living? What if she thinks it's weird that we're together? What if-" Tony cut Steve off with a quick kiss.

"Two minutes to convince you that everything's gonna work out. Two minutes." Steve opened his mouth to protest, but it was over. Tony trailed down his neck, and Steve shuddered as he hit a sensitive spot. Tony immediately took advantage of that, and sucked softly at his neck.

Steve softly moaned and he felt himself go weak in the knees. Tony smirked at his victory and slowly led him out into the living area. He quickly pushed him into the nearest couch. Steve gave a soft gasp and he threw his head back as Tony continued to kiss down his neck. Tony smirked and pulled of his husbands shirt, easily dropping it to the floor. As he went to fumble with Steve's belt, he suddenly pulled up.

"Hmm...I'm afraid two minutes have passed." Steve glared.

"I don't care," he said, voice husky and deep. Tony gave another smirk. "Really now? I suppose that can be arranged. But first, answer me this: who do you want?" Steve hated what Tony did to him. It wasn't fair! Yet still, he whimpered, "you. I want you" Tony smiled and winked. Who knew...Maybe they would be late?

***Outside Stark Tower***

Peter's face illuminated a dark red as he buried his head in his girlfriend's chest. She reassuringly rubbed his back, her red hair blowing slightly through the breeze.

"It's alright Peter. I could always come back." Peter shook his head and threw his hands up.

"No! This isn't okay! Why couldn't they keep it together for one night? Is that so hard to ask?" Riley listened to him vent, yet he stopped when a moan was heard from where they stood. "

Argh! Steveeeee!"

There were a few grunts in response, and Peter sank to the ground in despair. Riley gave him a soft kiss in the lips.

"Listen, Pete. I'm gonna go back to the car. Just grab your bag and meet me out here. I'll just meet them later." Peter nodded and sighed. Suddenly, there was a shout of realization.

"Tony! Peter and Riley should've been here by now!" There was a faint rustling, and Peter knew that clothes were being put back on. His face was set at hard glare as he slammed the door open and stomped into the living area.

He watched at Steve gave him a shocked look that was mixed with guilt and embarrassment. His glare shifted from him to Tony. He knew it wasn't Steve's doing. He shot a look of daggers at the genius.

The man himself raised an eyebrow and looked around him.

"So... where's your girlfriend?"

**Yeah I don't know. It was two thirty in the morning. What can I ****_really_**** say?**


End file.
